Love and War
by Elian BreeAna
Summary: Dawn Collins wasn't just a normal girl. She was a shapeshifter, that worked for an organization unknown to the Night World. Not Circle Daybreak, but a different organization that hunted the bad guys. But what will happen when she falls in love with one?


**Chapter One**

A surprising pain shot up my arm. I looked up at the boy who had broken it. He was smirking down at me, and his bright reddish-brown eyes were filled with humor.  
I was on the ground, and though my arm was broken I put pressure on it, and kicked his feet from underneath him. I gasped in pain, but set it aside.  
I needed to finish this vampire off, and get back to headquarters. I needed Nate to fix my arm, so I could be out hunting tomorrow. When I swung my legs up and got into my standing position I pulled out my stake. It was a nice stake, with a sharp curve to the point. It was made out of the best wood in the world, the strongest, and the best to kill a vampire with.

He was still on the ground, which was surprising. I put my feet in position so one was on either side of his waist, and brought my stake down on his heart.  
He turned into a mummy instantly. I stepped away from him, and walked down the alley. I pulled off my black leather glove on my broken arm and stuck it in the back pocket of my leather pants. My look seemed to suit me well. I always wore everything black, my knee length boots had my black leather pants stuffed in them, and I had a long sleeve leather shirt that covered my neck as well. My long wavy hair was a dark red, and usually hung just past my waist. Like all of my group, who were all vampire hunters, I wore a black wrap that covered everything on my face, except my bright brown eyes, that were almost a gold color.

When I reached headquarters, instead of pressing the button for somebody to open the gate, I just jumped it. No alarms or anything went off, Jordan was to cheap for that.  
I walked into the door, and everybody stared at me. I looked back, but just kept walking. These were probably new people, I had never seen them around, and I'm guessing they're not vampire hunters 'cause they looked like they couldn't throw one punch. I smiled to myself, but nobody could see it because of the wrap I was still wearing.  
When I reached the back room I knocked. This was Jordan's room. He and I were the only ones that got our own room, and it seemed that he wasn't in 'cause there was no answer. I turned and looked at all the people.

"Who here knows how to heal a broken arm?" I asked. They all looked back at me, startled. Jeesh, had they never talked to a person before?

"It's a simple question." I said, rolling my eyes.

A hand went up, and it belonged to a boy. He looked about fourteen. He had short curly red hair, and light blue eyes. I smiled.

I motioned him to come as I sat down in a brown leather chair. He came cautiously and kneeled in front of me.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked him.

He nodded," I'm a witch."

I looked him up and down, then stretched my arm out for him to look at.

"It's broken pretty bad, who did this?"

I just shrugged," Vampire. Didn't know his name though."

The boy held my arm, but he shoulders slumped a little bit. "Then you're saying the vampire got away?"

I laughed, and I could tell it frightened him a little. "No, he didn't get away. I never fail a mission, so that means he is dead."

The boy smiled at me, and started to murmur as he looked back down at my arm.

He looked back up. "There, is it better?"

I nodded. "What is your name, kid?" I asked.

"Jamie Morton."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm Dawn Collins." As I introduced myself I took off the wrap around my head. He gasped.

"What's that scar from?" He asked startled.

"What else? A vampire. When I was in a fight with him, one of his fangs scraped my cheek." It was true, my scar from the vampire went down from my left eye all the way to my jaw line. That was the only mission I had ever failed, and I've been looking for that very same vampire ever sense.

"Don't get me wrong," Jamie said," You're beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks, kid. But do you know where Jordan is?"

He shook his head," Sorry, I don't know who that is."

I nodded and stood up. "That's okay, I figured you wouldn't. Thanks Jamie, you know, for the healing."

He smiled, "No problem."

I walked to the stairs, and went to my room. I would have to talk to Jordan a little later then.


End file.
